Life
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: John's wife and their life. All done! The story kinda sucks but its my first.
1. Marry Me?

John Munch was sitting at his desk, staring at his lover across from him, watching her flip through files every now and then and smiling to himself as he fiddled with the black velvet box in his pocket.

Forgetting about his own files and everyone around him John decided that he couldn't wait until later tonight or a week from to ask her and the words just fell out of his mouth.

"Will you marry me?" her head shot up with a confused look on her face as well as all of the other detectives in the office.

"What?" she asked startled. John got up and walked over to where Olivia was sitting and got down on one knee taking her hand in his.

"I said will you marry me?" taking the box out of his pocket he held it up and opened it for her to see the beautiful ring he had bought her weeks earlier. Tears started to fall down her cheek as she looked from the ring to John.

"Yes" such a simple word has never made him so happy. As he slipped the ring on her finger he stood up pulling her up with him to give her a passionate kiss. The two had forgotten about where they were that was until they heard the applause and cheers coming from the others.

"I love you Liv" John whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, John" and they kissed again


	2. Wedding

Today was the big day and John couldn't be more nervous, after so many failed marriages and bad relationships he had finally gotten over his fear and purposed to Olivia and now a year later they were getting married.

John walked back and fourth playing with his tie when Fin came in.

"Hey man chill" a wide grin plastered on his face

"I can't chill what if she gets cold feet and decides she doesn't want to marry me?"

"John, trust me Olivia loves you she wants to be with you, now come on its time." John and Fin walked out into the church and took there positions at the alter.

John still nervous and scared about the wedding had thousands of thoughts going through his mind _'What if it doesn't work out, I can't lose her.'_ That was until he heard the organ begin to play and when he saw Olivia for the first time in her wedding dress the only thing going through his mind at that moment was how beautiful she was.

Olivia looked at John and there eyes met instantly and they both smiled at each other, both forgetting everything and everyone accept each other.

Olivia reached the alter and gave the captain a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank-you Don" she smiled to him.

"Anything for you Liv" he whispered into her ear and then gave John a hug whispering into his ear "If you hurt her I swear to God I'll kill you" and then he took his seat in the front row next to Elliot and Kathy.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage, if anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest was met by silence and continued "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." John took Olivia into his arms a kissed her, when they pulled away everyone cheered.

"I love you John" Olivia leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

John smiled "I love you too, so much" every doubt John had was now gone and all he wanted to do now was go on his honeymoon with his new wife _Mrs.Olivia Munch_. John said that over and over in his mind loving to hear her name and his together, they were finally married.


	3. What!

John sat in his car driving home from what seemed to be a 24 hour shift when he looked down to his left hand and saw his wedding band, smiling he remembered everything about that day that was only 2 years ago, how Olivia looked, how happy and scared he was and most of all the honeymoon.

Wanting to be home soon rather than later so he could see his lovely wife he started to speed up a little in hopes they could recreate some parts of the honeymoon, just only without the beach.

Finally reaching their apartment building, John took the stairs instead of the elevator so he could get there twice as fast, but when he got there he had a little surprise waiting for him. Olivia was standing at the door waiting for him, when usually she was in the living room.

"John" there was something in her voice that he couldn't place, but in her eyes he could see happiness mixed with fear.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"I have to tell you something" John's heart sank, _what did she have to tell him? What didn't he already know?_ So many thoughts were going through his mind.

"What? Tell me" John feared for her answer.

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, we're going to have a baby" John was overwhelmed with joy, fear, surprise and so many other emotions were going through him all at one time.

"Oh my God, Liv… I…I" no other words would come out of his mouth, so he just scooped Olivia into his arms and kissed her.

"You're not freaking out?"

"I am, it's just I couldn't be more happy and scared" John kissed her again and when he pulled away he still held her close.

"Just think a few months from now we're going to have to care for another life" John couldn't help but say

"Yeah, and we will do anything for it." Olivia placed her hand on her stomach, John copying her did the same and placed his hand over hers.


	4. OH Baby!

John woke to the sound of Olivia crying and moaning.

"Are you alright?" John asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No! This kid wants out right now"

"Oh… Oh…" jumping out of bed John gathered all of Olivia's things and then helped Olivia out of bed, rushing to the car John pulled out his cell phone and called Elliot.

"Stabler" Elliot answered

"Elliot, Its John, Olivia has just gone into labour, call the captain, Fin, Casey and meet us at the hospital." Elliot didn't get the chance to speak for John hung up the phone before he could say anything.

Olivia let out a loud moan and grabbed hold of John's hand just as they reached the hospital. Helping Olivia out of the car and into the hospital Olivia was immediately taken into a room leaving John in the hallway alone. Just then Elliot, Fin, Casey and the captain all busted through the doors.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked frantic.

"She's in that room" John pointed to where Olivia was.

"Mr. Munch?" a blonde nurse asked approaching John.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is asking for you, will you follow me please?" John looked to the others and they all nodded and then he followed the young nurse into where Olivia was.

"John" Olivia said breathless.

"Yeah, come on breath" John said taking Olivia's hand and kissing her on the top of the head.

"One last push" the doctor instructed. Olivia did as she was told and pushed, hard until she heard the crying of their baby.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy girl" the doctor said handing John his daughter

"My daughter" John said quietly.

"Our daughter" Olivia said breathless and looked at John. John wiped the sweat from Olivia's forehead with his free hand and kissed her softly on the head.

"Is it okay to come in?" Olivia looked up to see Elliot's head through the crack of the door.

"Yeah, yeah come in." Casey came up beside John; behind her were Fin and the captain.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Casey asked.

"Sure" John answered and handed her the baby.

"You have a name yet?" the nursed asked.

"Yes, Lillian Rachel Munch" Olivia answered, smiling to John, who in turned leaned down to met her lips in a soft gentle kiss.


	5. School

"Daddy, Daddy!" John opened his eyes to see his little girl jumping up and down.

"shhh, what is it honey?"

"Wake up, wake up!" the little girl screamed and ran over to Olivia's side of the bed.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Olivia groaned and opened her eyes, "what is it baby?"

"Wake up, it's time to do go school" Lill started to run back to her room and you could still hear her chanting "my first day of school, my first day of school."

John and Olivia rolled themselves out of bed and got dressed; they then went into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee.

"I can't believe our little girl is going to school today" Olivia said sadly.

"I know, it seems like yesterday she was crawling on the floor and drooling" John couldn't help but smile at the memories.

"I don't want her to grow up; you think she'll stop now?" John asked hopeful.

Olivia chuckled "I hope so, wait until she gets a boyfriend"

"She's not getting a boyfriend, my little girl is becoming a nun" John replied, causing Olivia to laugh.

"Lets go mommy, come on daddy!" Lill piped in and grabbed both of their hands pulling them along.

The Munch family arrived at the school 5 minutes later; the school was only a few blocks away and was a nice short distance to walk.

Lillian raced into the school yard followed behind her parents, who walked hand in hand. Lill made friends easily and she was off playing with several other little girls when the school bell rang.

"Bye mommy, love you daddy" Lill gave her parents a big hug before running into line.

About an hour later John and Olivia arrived at work.

"So did you drop Lill off at school?" Fin asked as soon as they walked into the squad room.

"Yup" John answered sadly.

"She grew up to fast" Elliot said in passing, now it was Olivia's turn to answer 'yup' in a sad tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay very weak chapter and I need help... I don't know how to finish it. SO PLEASE any suggestions PLEASE PLEASE PLESE leave a review with the suggestion.


	6. Another wedding

John Munch paced back and forth, this time was different from the first… yes it was a wedding but no his wedding but the wedding of his little girl.

"John, calm down" Olivia said grabbing him the by arm as he passed her.

"I can't calm down, if he hurts our little girl I swear to God…"

"John she isn't little anymore she 25 and yes if he hurts her then we'll kill him but we have to give him a chance" Olivia said trying to calm down her husband.

"But…"

"No buts no come on, it's her turn" John sighed and followed Olivia into the church. Olivia took her seat in the front row and John took his place beside Lillian.

"You look beautiful" John whispered into Lill's ear as they slowly walked down the aisle.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered back and kissed John on the cheek. Once they reached the alter the priest asked John

"Who gives away this woman?" John was hesitant and didn't answer until he got an elbow to the ribs.

"I do" he finally answered, giving Lill a kiss on the check he let her go and sat down next to Olivia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you belladonna1361 for the idea.


End file.
